


Возможно, криминал

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crime Comedy, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Tag youself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: "Андрюха, у нас труп! Возможно, криминал, по коням!" Нет, вы не ошиблись, здесь у нас тег ёрселф с иллюстрациями по убийственно комедийному AU!"Andryukha, we've got a corpse! Possibly, a crime, let's saddle up!" No, you're not mistaken, this is Tag Yourself with illustrations of the crime comedy AU!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автора можно найти на [вконтакте](https://vk.com/mviktoriart), в [твиттере](https://twitter.com/mViktoriart) и [инстаграме](https://www.instagram.com/mviktoriart/?igshid=ar3zcqxos61h)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist can be found on [vk](https://vk.com/mviktoriart), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mViktoriart) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mviktoriart/?igshid=ar3zcqxos61h)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Дело верняк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613545) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad)




End file.
